


Valentine's Advice (Hoodie X Masky one-shot)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Family, M/M, OC Advice, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, part of OC series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Hoodie is having a little trouble talking to Masky, but perhaps a little girl can give him some courage.





	Valentine's Advice (Hoodie X Masky one-shot)

Hoodie’s POV.

I can handle bad weather, psychotic killers, power maniac missions, and warfare against Zalgo..But why the hell is saying “I like you” hard? I thought before I sighed and looked at the tickets in my hand. Large bulk letters were across it saying ‘Hawaii’, with a cliche sunset coloring. As of late, Masky and I have gotten a little pulled away because of these constant missions. Slender would send him out with Domino or Kate and I would be stuck at home with Toby, mainly because I haven’t tried killing Toby yet.

I was leaning back in my chair watching all the security cameras with Toby, Masky was out on another mission with Kate today. At the moment it was calm and quiet, besides Toby slurping his Fanta, and a small red light began flashing on one of the cameras.

“Looks like there’s a little girl wandering in~” Toby chuckled and twitched as he looked to me. “You w-want me to get her?”

Shaking my head I rose up from my seat. “No I’ll get her. My legs need to stretch.” I reply and walk out from the room, heading to the woods.

What the fuck kind of little girl is out here at 3 in the morning? I mean a stupid one that’s for sure, but seriously adults have no control over their kids anymore. As I continued my hunt for the girl I had checked my gun for ammo and the tickets caught my attention. I stared a bit at the brightly colored tickets, my thoughts wandering back to Masky. What I would say, do, and if i’d even get the chance. I shook my head and growled to myself.

“If I don't get a hold of myself someone is going to think I’m insane..”

“Aren’t you already insane?”

 

The voice surprised me and i whipped around, aiming my gun at a little girl. The little girl I was searching for. The one I assigned myself to kill, and with no hesitation. But why didn’t I pull the trigger? My eyes were directed to the yellow wrapper of a twix bar in her dirty, yet pale hands. We stood like that, me aiming a gun at her, and she was staring at me with unamused eyes.

Her attire was torn up and all filthy. Her dark raven hair that was tucked under a slightly ripped beanie, wearing torn up jean shorts and a red long sleeve turtleneck shirt that had one sleeve missing and bruises lined up her arm. She had two sneakers on with one foot covered by a stripped sock and the other with a black sock. Her legs were covered in scrapes and some cuts, and her entire body was pale and caked with dirt. To be all honest she smelled horrible and looked terrible. What surprised me most though was she looked unafraid.

“Uh hello? Hooded man? Could you give this to Jeff? He lives out here, has cut cheeks, and black hair.” The girl asked, lifting the candy bar up to me.

Now I was really confused, a girl I have never seen before, bravely asked me to deliver Jeff a candy bar? When the fuck did Jeff meet her? And why is she still alive if she knows him? Slowly I took the candy bar and holstered my gun, putting the twix in my pocket I looked at her.

“And...you are?” I asked quietly, not knowing if I should trust her. She may look human but she could be a CP like Sally.

She tilted her head as if I asked a stupid question and huffed, crossing her arms. “I’m Mara. A friend of Jeff.”

“Uh-huh..and how are you his friend?” I asked skeptically, raising a brow behind my hood. 

She shuffled her feet a little and kicked a rock to the side, looking down and muttering in reply. “Well..we met a few months ago..Thanksgiving day.”

Suddenly I remembered that day, one of the strangest days I’ve ever experienced. It was like Jeff was a new man, being nice, quiet, even polite. It scared a lot of people, but the next day he went back to his asshole complex.

“Wait, you’re the reason he was acting weird?” I question without really thinking.

“Oh thanks for making it sound like a horrible accident.” She snapped back. She was quick I’ll admit that.

“Well not like that it’s just, normally Jeff is kind of an asshole around the house and seeing him act so quiet and nice was a strange thing for many of our people.” I explained, and her gaze softened a little.

“Oh..I see..he was kind to me though. And that’s why i’m giving him a twix bar, he gave me one on Thanksgiving day.” She said as she looked at me with her lilac colored eyes. It’s so strange, for looking so busted up her eyes are gleaming with life. It was almost startling.

“I see..what did you say to him?” I asked and kneeled down to be at her level. She looked up in thought and rubbed her head.

“Uh..I was telling him that he shouldn’t complain when he has a family. That he should be thankful to have loved ones.” She replied and looked back at me.

“Alright then...what’s your name?” I question in curiosity, although I felt like I should have thrown her out of the forest and left.

“Mara..I’m Mara.” She huffed a bit and crossed her arms, probably from the cold.

“Well, you can call me Hoodie.” I spoke and stood tall again. “Look Mara I’ll get him the bar but you should leave before someone else finds you.”

“Why?” Mara asked, but it sounded more insulted, did this brat want to die here?

“Because other people could kill you.” I grunted back and crossed my arms. “I’ll get Jeff the bar, now-”

“Mara?” A voice broke the silence in the woods, a surprised and confused tone that I knew well enough. Looking over my shoulder Jeff came out of the bushes covered in blood and Smile dog at his side.

Mara smiled and waved. “Hi Jeff. I got something for you!” Before I could react she had snatched the twix bar from my pocket and walked over.

 

Smile dog snarled a little as she got closer but Jeff patted his head and smiled a bit at her. “A twix bar?”

“To repay you for giving me food.” Mara noted and pet Smile dog, making him relax.

I was stunned, Jeff fed her, she gave him advice in return, and Smile dog is calm now. He normally would have bit someone he barely knew, and I was bit before by him. I watched as the two interacted, like brother and sister.

“I see you got some new clothes.” Jeff commented and she nodded, but he growled and pointed to her bruised arm. “What’s this from..?”

“Oh...when I stole the shoes a man grabbed me, but I kicked him in the nuts and he let go.” Mara shrugged as if she said something completely normal. The girl didn’t look older than 12 but she seemed like a well experienced thief. 

“Oh really? What’s the bastards name so I can kill him?” Jeff growled a bit and Smile dog smiled in excitement at the word ‘kill’.

“His name tag said Mike Calgon. Weird name to me but that’s his name. He’s bald and kinda chubby. Works at JCP.” Mara described flawlessly. I would have to talk to Jeff later about her.

“Got it little crow. See you later, I’m heading off to bed.” He smirked and pet her head. “Thanks for the candy bar.” He waved as him and Smile dog started walking to the mansion.

“Bye.” she waved back, then looked at me. “What’s with the tickets in your pocket?”

I was still stunned, but grumbled at the mention of the tickets. “Well, not that you need to know but..I’m trying to ask a friend of mine if he wants to go to Hawaii.”

“Oh, so you don't have the balls to ask him out?” Mara replied quickly with an annoyed expression.

This smug little shit, she acts like she knows exactly what’s going on. I really wanted to hit her but i sighed to calm down and reply slowly. “No...little one...He and I have been busy and well..fuck ok fine i’m having a hard time figuring out how to ask him.”

“Just say, Hey I got tickets to Hawaii and I know we’ve been really busy. Do you want to go.” Mara answered quickly, this girl is a terrifying human. Fearless, mature, and honest.

“Well..i’ll see..” I grumble, not wanting to admit her idea was good.

“Right, well I have to go. Bye Hood’s.” She says with a smile and runs off toward the town.

Well this was an interesting night, I got date advice from a young girl and found the human that changed Jeff for a day. With heavy thoughts I started heading home, there are some questions I must ask from Jeff about her. I wonder if i’ll see her again.

~timeskip 1 week~

Regardless of what happened last week, Masky and I finally got to Hawaii. Of course we had to book a hotel and loose the disguises but it was all worth it. Currently I was sitting inside and watching TV, the moon was up and Masky walked over, still dripping wet from exiting the hot tub.

“Man I don't know how you got those tickets but i’m glad you did.” Masky smiled a little and sat next to me on the couch, which I gladly shifted to give him more room.

“Eh, let’s just say I got some money and leave it at that.” I chuckle and moved a hand to grab one of his hands. He lightly squeezed my hand in return and leaned on me.

“But still, you were not kidding about this human girl?” Masky asked and glanced at me.

“Not kidding. She gave me advice and is a friend of Jeff’s. So I'm glad I didn't shoot her or I may have had a knife up my ass.” I replied. Yes, when we were on the plane one of the topics we discussed was about Mara and how I met her. And that I'd have to warn people to not kill her for Jeff and my sake.

“In any case, I’m glad she told you to grow a pair.” Masky teased at me and pecked my neck before getting up and heading to the bedroom.

I saw where this was going and smirked, turning out the lights and turning the TV off before following my partner. Yep, next time I meet this girl I’m giving her enough money to buy a house. This was the best vacation and Valentine’s day of my life.


End file.
